The Diss Track
http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/game-shakers-the-diss-track/EP022544240020?aid=zap2it is the nineteenth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It aired on March 5, 2016 to 1.41 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Hudson is getting a haircut. Babe and Kenzie get a big nose. Hudson said he met a barber at a cemetery. It was a fake barber. The big nose is for the game called Pick it, Scratch it, Pop it. Trip is listening to a song by Big Vicious but the song is an insult to Double G. Hudson gets his head stuck in the nose and Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive. Dub had 4 cavities from not flossing and he was at the dentist getting them filled when he heard Big Vicious' song. Bunny and Ruthless leave for their cruise. Babe wants Dub to write a song about Big Vicious. Dub runs off to do it. At Dub's headquarters, Dub is rehearsing for his song. Dub is about to record but Bunny's grandma is walking too slow to get the food. Dub starts recording the song. Dub takes a break and Babe and Kenzie tell him to add more lyrics on his dog, Beth. At the subway, Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Trip and everybody on the subway are listening to Dub's new song. At Game Shakers, they do tests for Pick It, Scratch It, Pop It. Dub arrives and says that Big Vicious is going to fight him. Bunny's grandma arrives and gives Hudson some pudding made the previous day. The tests are still continuing. Big Vicious arrives and Hudson calls Beth a pig. Big Vicious is looking for Dub. Trip arrives and lies. Big Vicious pulls Trip and threatens him that he will post a video on Dub being scared. At Dub's headquarters, Babe and Trip arrive. Dub is getting a massage from Bobby Dong. Dub tells them to tell Big Vicious that he's on his way. At Game Shakers, Big Vicious fights a look a like Dub and Dub arrives and beats Big Vicious. Beth is about to die. They call a vet and Beth gives birth to puppies. The vet tells Big Vicious that Beth would have died if Dub had not called him. Dub and Big Vicious' rivalry ends. Bunny and Ruthless arrive back from their cruise. They said the cruise was not as fun as they expected. Bunny's grandma arrives and Bunny says that's not her. The old lady then runs off. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Harley Morenstein as Big Vicious Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *Dub says to Bunny's Grandma Let's go watch your favorite show, Victorious. Victorious was another show created by Dan Schneider. *This is the only episode that aired in March. It aired on March 5, 2016. This was the last episode before the hiatus. The Season 1 finale aired next, on May 21, 2016, and then Season 2 didn't start until September 24, 2016. Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes